The Performer
by freiheit89
Summary: Only a month ago, Renee ran away from home. She met up with three other girls and formed a band. Life is good untill her crush from school shows up, then she meets Tom kaulitz. It's a love triangle you REALLY want to know about.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Writers block sucks.  
-Rina

Renee's POV

Where I feel the rush. Onstage. I love it up there. It makes me feel awesome!

"Its funny how I find myself in love with you..." My band started one of our favorite songs, 'Its my life' by Gwen Stefani. It was my last song of the night. "Its my life! Don't you forget. Its me life. It never ends."

I bowed to the cheering people on the floor, followed the rest of my band off stage and we all hugged each other, on some kind of high from the perfomance. We gathered up our stuff and headed out to our car. Well actually it was a Tahoe with a utility trailer hooked on back. "That was amazing tonight, Renee." Samantha, our guitarist, told me. Yes, my name is Renee. And I'm a runaway. Yup, you heard right, a runaway, the whole band is. Samantha, Chelsea (our bassist), and I are 14 while our drummer, Katelyn, is 16 therefore, in charge of driving....most of the time.

Sam and I met up while I was, after running away from home, on my was to Toronto. She had told me that she'd run away too and we just clicked. We then met Katelyn and she joined our little group. Chelsea didn't actually run away. She got kicked out of her home in front of our very eyes. Her parents were...homaphobic and so, you can probably guess why she got kicked out.

Anyway. We jumped into the trailer, which actually was used as our sleeping area. And storage. Sam and Chels put their instruaments in their holders in the corner and stored the amps in the cuboard that was nestled in the corner and Katelyn's drum set was carefully taken apart and stored in the upper area of the trailer (Piece of wood only strong enough to hold the drums).

We chattered excitedly as we made our way to a mall parking lot to sleep for the night. "Wow," Chelsea breathed, "we were amazing tonight. YOU were amazing tonight Renee." She shook me playfully.

I blushed. "Thank you. But I really couldn't have done it without you guys." I'm not used to being complemented.

That stared a 'Congrats' frenzy between all of us. We were laughing our butts off when we finally found a mall. We got out and went into the trailer and went to sleep.

Well, we tried anyway.... About an hour later, there were strange noises coming from outside, like whispering. I woke up first from a light slumber. I listened. Nothing. I shook Sam awake and she grumbled at me.

"There are weird sounds coming from outside. It's like someone's talking." Sam looked at me then and tilted her head a bit, listening intently. She had good hearing and could make out someone's voice from 10 feet away.

"It sounds like a guy." Sam paused. "No, two. I think one of them is saying they shouldn't be here."

I growled. "Damn right they shouldn't be." I stood up and went over to the cuboard. There was a knife in there that was actually used for cutting food but it was once almost used as a weapon when someone theatened Katelyn. We've used it as a means of protection ever since.

"You can't just stab someone!" Sam squeaked. She had gotten up and was looking scared. "I mean, yes. They shouldn't be here! But you'll get charged for murder!"

"I know my way around cops. I was trained by the best." I smirked and opened the door, stepping out in my bare-feet no I wouldn't make too much noise.

I snuck around the trailer and looked around. The parking lot was lit with alot of street lamps but I couldn't see anybody. I saw a few cars but only one was close enough for us to hear what anyone behind it was saying. I crept close to it and two boys bolted away. I didn't see their faces but I caught a glipse of long, dirty blonde hair. Oh crap.

I walked back to the trailer and jumped inside, putting the knife away and laying back down in my sleeping bag. Everyone was awake by now and stared at me.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

I looked a the ceiling and breathed deeply. "I don't know." I lied. I knew exactly who it was. Joe, the guy I had a crush on when I had lived at home. Wait, What am I saying? HAD A CRUSH ON?! I am in love with him! I'm not joking. I am seriously in love. I cry when I think about how I will never kiss him or anything....I've got it bad!

I rolled over to face the wall and closed my eyes, only one question going through my mind.

What the hell was he doing here? 


	2. What's happening?

I was the first one up the next day. I usually was last one but my lack of sleep had gotten me out of bed first. I inhaled deeply and slid my phone up.

The location was off so noone could track me, even if I made a phone call. I knew what I was about to do was a bad idea but I needed to know if it really WAS Joe I saw last night.

I searched through my contacts untill I got to my friend Shelley. She lived close to Joe and, being the same age, was in his class, like I was. I pressed dial and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Renee?" She knew it was me.

"Hey Shelly." I said, awkwardness flooding through me.

"Ohmigosh! Where are you? What happened?" She was talking a mile a minute.

"Can't tell you and I ran away. What do you think happened? I died?" I laughed a bit, trying to ease the tension that I knew only I felt.

"No I did NOT think you were dead. I thought you had been abducted or something!"

"So my mom didn't tell anybody what happened?" I picked at my shirt and jumped when I heard gravel cruching under feet. It was just mall security. I was really on edge since last night.

"No. She didn't. She just made a report that you were gone. Kat is upset too. She misses you and so does eveyone else." Everyone else? She probably only means my friends. "And I don't just mean friends." Shelly muttered as if she read my mind. "Oh and now, Joe and Andy are gone too. They went missing about a week after you left."

"Really?" I asked. A week? So if it was Joe last night, it had been Andy with him and they've probably been following me for a while. That's a creepy thought.

Shelly babbled for a little longer befor I cut her off.

"You know what? It's been great talking to you but I really have to go. And you BETTER not tell anybody that I called."

Shelly sighed but agreed, hanging up.

I jumped back into the trailer to grab my clothes and get dressed in the Tahoe. I left a note for the others and went into the now opened mall.

Sam's POV

I heard Renee talking to someone. And I'd heard the quiet clicking of her phone, with my great hearing and all. I also heard the other person, Shelly. Renee talked about her alot. She'd called aobut the guys who were her last night because Renee didn't sound interested untill Shelly talked about the boys named Joe and Andy.

Suddenly, I heard Renee walking towards the trailer. I quickly layed back down and closed my eyes. I opened them again when I heard the trailer door shut again. There was a note on her pillow saying she'd gone to the mall. Joe...Renee really liked him. Well, then she should be happy that hes here, right?

Renee's POV

I walked around the mall with no interest what-so-ever. I was thinking about Joe.

"Renee." Did someone just call my name? I turned around just in time to see a head of dirty blond hair duck down the hallway to the bathroom. I followed it and stood outside the bathroom doors, mostly looking at the girls' but glancing over at the guys every once and a while.

Finally(after my legs went to sleep, woke up again, then went BACK to sleep), sure enough, Joe looks out the door, catching my eye almost instantly.

"Um...Hi Renee." He said nervously.

I tilted my head a bit and looked at him. "Hi. And your here because...?"

"I had to use the bathroom, if thats what you mean."

"You know it's not."

"Family vacation?"

"Try again." I sighed. He would tell me, just wait.

"Well-I was just wondering where you dissappeared to..." He ducked his head, but I saw the blush in his face.

"Mhm." I smirked knowingly. "So you've been stalking me?"

"Well not in so many words." Joe looked back up. "Just curious. Nice performances, by the way."

"Thank you. I was talking to Shelly a while ago."

"Was she the one that told you we-I mean I was gone?"

"No. You and ANDY just suck at sneaking."

Joe lowered his head again. He was never shy, so why now? "Oh. That was you last night?"

"Aha, so you admit that it was you hiding behind that car?" I layed my head against the wall, waiting for an answer. Joe just nodded and said nothing. "Stalkers."

"Not stalking you! Just curious." Joe insisted again.

"Ok then. Where is andy anyway?" I really didn't care. I like actually talking to Joe. I never did at school because I was too shy, but now that I've been perfoming in front of people, I've been braver than ever.

"Don't know. He just walked off without me."

"Well then..." What was I supposed to say? Last night, the people we'd performed for had payed us and we'd split it amongst us so we all had even shares. I had my share in my wallet, which was in the pocket of my sweater. I was hungry too. I wonder if he'd come eat with me. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I have no money..."

"I'll pay." I took out some cash from my wallet.

"Wow. You're really getting payed..."

"Now you see why I don't think I wanna go back." We started walking to the food court.

"Why not? You could perform in town."

"Well...Yeah but if I went back now, I'd be ditching the friends I have now AND my Mom would probably ground me for so long that the next time I leave the house will be when I go away for college."

"True. But there are people who miss you there. Alot of people." Joe added the last part silently, but I still heard him.

"Like who?" I asked. Who were these 'people' that missed me?

"Well our whole class for one thing. Most of the Grade eight class."

"Really?" Most of the grade eight class meant only my friends in that class. The other people couldn't care less.

"Yeah. And I'm sure there are others."

"Sob." I said, running my finger down my face in the trail of a tear.

"Funny. Oh so funny." Was the sarcastic remark I got.

After getting McDonalds (in a food court, go figure), we sat and ate, Joe still trying to make going home sound like a good idea.

When he finished his food and his rambling, he looked at me expectantly. I shook my head. He opened his mouth to protest but Sam was suddenly behind me.

"I was wondering when I'd find you." She said. "And I suggest you leave."

"Why?"

Sam pointed to a store and I saw a FBI agent showing a picture to an employee. I looked at Sam with horror. "He's going around showing pictures of you. Your Mom must've hired him."

I looked at the agent then I remembered that Joe was still there, and when I looked at him, he had a guilty look on his face. "YOU DID IT!" I accused him.

"Well-" He started.

I stood up quickly. "I don't wanna hear it! Thanks alot." I turned and grabbed Sam's hand. "Let's go."

We ran out quickly and jumped into the Tahoe. Katelyn drove away quickly. What a bastard. 


	3. Germany

Sam's POV

"Running through the monsoon, beyond the world, to the end of time where the rain won't hurt. Fighting the storm, into the blue, and when I lose myself I think of you." Did Renee just hit the wrong note? "Together we'll be running somewhere new. And nothing can hold me back from you. Through the monsoon, just me and Youuuu!"

We wrapped up the song and Renee looked at me with distress. She HAD hit the wrong note. Poor thing, so sad about Joe betraying her, and worried about the agent who might be lurking around. We got off stage and the manager of the club came up to us.

"There is a boy with Long hair looking for you Renee." The man said.

"Go tell him to get lost." she muttered, spinning around to leave out the back door.

I looked at the manager. "She REALLY doesn't wanna see him right now."

"Ok. I understand." he said. He handed me our pay and I thanked him.

When I looked to where Renee had went, she was gone. I hope she'll feel better soon. I hate seeing her like this.

Renee's POV

God this is not fair! When the manager had told me that there was a long haired boy looking for me, I pretty much told him to tell the kid to go fuck himself, then I had stormed out the back door and smashed right into Andy.

I was now scowling at Andy because when he'd seen it was me, he stood right in my way and didn't let me go past him. "Don't touch me." I almost shouted when he tried to grab my arm.

Andy smirked and shook his black-haired, half-curled-half-dreaded head. He was from california, and dark skinned. He also was a joker, which annoyed me even more. "I don't think so. Joe figured you'd try to stay away from him, so he told me to stay back here." His smile faded. "He wants to talk to you." Andy's face had a serious look on his face, and that didn't happen often so I knew he wasn't lying.

"Too bad. He should've thought of that BEFORE he brought an FBI agent to find me."

"He didn't. He just-" Andy froze when Chelsea appeared behind me. When she lived at home, she'd played on the boys' rugby team. She was tough, and scared anyone when they first met her.

"And you're...Andy, right?" Chels asked. Andy nodded stiffly. "Ok...And you're friends with Joe?" Another nod. "Good. Then you should deliver a message for us. GO AWAY!" She smiled in fake sweetness and propelled me away, the others following close behind.

We got back to the tahoe and drove off. We rode in silence untill we hit another parking lot. Then Sam, who was driving this time, stopped, put it in park, and turned to look at me.

"We need to do something. Now."

Joe's POV (That's a surprise eh?)

"You let her go?" I asked Andy in shock. "I can't believe you did that!"

Andy looked at me, then at Agent McFader. "Her friend scared me!"

"It was a girl!"

"So? She was tough. And frankly, she looked pissed."

Agent McFader sighed. "It's alright Joe, She needs money, she'll play another venue somewhere, then, we'll get her. We just won't put Andy at the backdoor this time." This time, he shot an accusing glare at Andy. "In the meantime, we should get some info on those batemates of hers."

I nodded and turned on the TV. "Uh," I turned it up and looked at Agent McFader, "I think I just found one..."

On the TV, was a girl who looked like one of her bandmates. Andy looked too. "That's the one who scared me!"

The news reporter was standing in front of a house. A rather large one at that. There were two people standing with the reporter. "I am here at the Gullison household, where 14 year-old Chelsea Gullison went missing only weeks ago." The woman turned to the couple next to her. "Mr and Mrs. Gullison, how did you react when you found your daughter missing?

The woman looked sad. "I felt so heartbroken! We just woke up one morning and she was gone. Her stuff was still in the places she left them." She broke down, or at least that what it looked like.

The reporter said something else then went to other news. I shut the TV off and looked at the other two in the room.

"I don't know wha we can do."

Agent McFader sighed. "We'll get her.

Renee's POV

"We're going WHERE?"

"Germany! It's a wonderful place AND noone will ever find you or any of us there cause noone will think to look." Sam was nuts!

"Except JOE!" I snapped. "He knows that if I just suddenly disappear, Germany would be the place to look. My whole class knows that!"

"Please?" Chelsea chimed in. "I was watching the news last night on my laptop and my parents are just faking sadness that I'm gone! Soon enough, they'll hire people to find me too, just to keep the charade up!"

I looked around the Tahoe. Everyone looked like they wanted to get out of north America. "I-" I started. I didn't know. "Ok. we'll go. We willl fly across and use a car transportation boat for the Tahoe. Good?"

"YES!" The other three said in unison. Guess we're going to Germany. 


	4. Authors note sorry, no chapter yet!

A/n: Hey Readers, miss me? Probably not, but I'm going to pretend you did. So, I just wanted to let you know that there will be new chapters for this story and my other ones either tonight, tomorrow, or saturday. Or one each time, not sure yet. I might be also be starting a new story. It"s not my own original idea, but I think you'll like it. So, when I post it up, go ahead and give it a look if you would like. :)

Luv y'all ~Rina 


End file.
